


amnesia

by somhiuld



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somhiuld/pseuds/somhiuld
Summary: Sometimes, Jiwon needs help forgetting.





	amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> inspired very loosely by the relationship between the king and the bodyguard in the drama, "the last empress" (they're hot and i ship, ok). was thinking which pairing would fit this, and thought hmm, this pair could be pretty hot. never written this before so please excuse me if anything's out of character.

Jiwon soaks in the wooden tub, the flower petals falling out of the water as he moves. He lets the warmth soak into his skin. Tonight, he just wants to forget—that the fate of a realm rests on his shoulders, that thousands of people rely on him, that he has to constantly look over his shoulder to watch for treachery.

He shuts his eyes and sighs loudly, for nobody in particular to hear. This is the only time where he gets absolute privacy, away from the meticulous hands of court ladies and the prying eyes of the lords. They’re not in the Joseon dynasty any more, and sometimes Jiwon finds it difficult to understand why everything is so ritualized.

They don’t know he’s never completely alone, though. There is one that he lets in, one whom he absolutely trusts with his life, perhaps even his everything. His best kept secret, ironically, kept the closest to him. The captain of the guard—strong, loyal Jaejin, whom he’s known from boyhood, from when he was a mere sapling of a prince until his coronation.

When he was crowned, he was clueless, a boy forced to grow up and become not a man, but a king—a son of heaven. He’d seen his fair share of treachery and political games, and how it almost destroyed his family. It exhausted him, and now, as he entered his fortieth year, these games wearied him to the bone.

So where would a king go when his humanity crept onto him, threatening to cripple him?

 

 

 

The answer knocked at the door, three gentle knocks, and he just knew who awaited him behind. “Come in,” he grunts, adjusting himself to an upright position in the tub. The doors slowly creak open and the figure at the door waited, and from behind the sheer red curtain, Jiwon waves him in.

Jaejin walks up the stairs carefully, eyes cast downward. Although this was in no way an unfamiliar sight to him, he still felt it would be disrespectful to meet his king’s eyes. He kneels next to the tub, still standing behind the curtain. Jiwon turned over, resting his head on his arms, smiling.

“Look at me, Jaejin,” Jiwon murmurs gently, and Jaejin obeys. He can’t do otherwise, he made a promise in his youth as well, just as Jiwon did to the empire. Jiwon’s eyes are soft on his, unlike the glance he wears as he makes his walks around the palace, as he holds royal councils.

It feels very intimate, and Jaejin has the privilege of seeing this side of the king.

“You can come closer,” Jiwon continues, amused by Jaejin’s awkwardness. This was far from the first time they had, well, such _encounters_. After a particularly bad argument with the Dowager, Jiwon had taken his anger out on some old porcelain, and unintentionally on Jaejin in the process, as he tried to stop him from hurting himself.

Jiwon remembers that night, clear as crystal. _Would you...stay with me tonight?_   Jiwon had asked Jaejin, who stood in silence, face slightly bruised. Jaejin obeyed, but then again, there was a thin line between his obligation to obedience and the matters of his own heart when it came to Jiwon.

Jaejin tries not to let his own feelings betray himself, and keeps his usual expression even when they’re alone like this. Even when he carefully steps behind the curtain and he’s feet from Jiwon, he refuses to let himself falter.

Jiwon watches him with an expression that he can’t read. He’s caught slightly off guard when Jiwon pulls him closer with one hand in his collar, their lips meeting. It’s far from gentle, and Jaejin can feel how needy Jiwon is feeling.

Jiwon turns his head, deepening the kiss and Jaejin reciprocates enthusiastically. He decides to go one step further, nipping on Jiwon’s lower lip, earning a soft moan. Their lips part with a wet smack, which sends a pleasant tingle down Jiwon’s spine. He looks at Jaejin with half lidded eyes, dark with intent. He moves to cup Jaejin’s chin with his hand, examining the younger’s features almost clinically.

Time seems to slow down for him. Jaejin swipes Jiwon’s hand away, and if it were anyone else, Jiwon would have had them punished for insubordination. He closes the distance once more and this time, the kisses are longer, messier and more carnal. Jaejin’s coat is getting soaked from the bath water, but he doesn’t care.

 

 

 

But Jiwon wants more, and Jaejin knows. So when Jiwon murmurs _help me forget_ , his lips on the corner of Jaejin’s mouth, Jaejin accedes. He sheds his long coat, part of his uniform as captain of the guard, and lifts Jiwon out of the water slowly. When Jiwon is out of the bath, he pulls Jaejin close for another messy kiss, and Jaejin can feel his interest, hard against him.

“Bed,” Jaejin grunts, coherence out the window. Jiwon smirks, and lets Jaejin lead him to the room adjacent to the bath, expansive. The room they’re in is a distance from the main palace, so neither is worried. Besides, the others think Jaejin’s just doing his job, watching the king as he takes brief repose from ruling.

It’s in this space, this time, beyond the palace, that they can have this. It’s where Jiwon can forget he’s king, throw control out the window and let someone else—specifically, Jaejin, take the reins.

Jaejin shuts the door behind them with a loud thud, and locks it for good measure, before discarding his damp coat and shirt. Jiwon watches, but not for long, and soon he’s on his knees undoing Jaejin’s belt and pants, casting them aside. Jaejin hisses when he feels Jiwon’s hand on his cock, stroking as if he’s got all the time in the world.

Jaejin feels as if his senses are numbing, vision clouded, as Jiwon takes Jaejin’s cock in his mouth. Jaejin bites his lip, eyes dark with desire, and watches as Jiwon’s head bobs up and down, the noises from his mouth absolutely filthy. He moves his hand to tug lightly on Jiwon’s hair, and is rewarded with a long moan from Jiwon, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Jaejin’s getting close to his limit, soon enough, and Jiwon knows when Jaijin begins to fidget, the grip on his hair tighter. Jiwon pulls off with a wet smack, switching to using his hand, getting damp from spit and precome.

“ _Fuck,_ I’m sor—” Jaejin curses, and Jiwon is mildly amused that they’re doing something beyond mere insubordination, they’re breaking all the rules, but Jaejin is ever the gentleman. “C’mon, Jaejin,” Jiwon hums, stroking Jaejin through, and with a breathy gasp, Jaejin comes onto Jiwon’s hand, and a bit lands above his chin.

Jaejin feels lightheaded, and has to hold onto one of the bedposts for support. He watches almost in awe, as Jiwon licks his hand clean, and his tongue darts out to lick the bit of come on his mouth. He collapses onto the bed, feeling spent already. Jiwon curls up next to him, and moves so that he’s on top of Jaejin, kissing him lazily. Jaejin can taste himself on Jiwon’s mouth. They trade lazy kisses for a while, hands wandering along each other’s bodies, and Jaejin can smell the faint scent of flowers from Jiwon’s bath.

 

 

 

It’s when Jiwon starts grinding against him that Jaejin realizes, oh, he hasn’t come yet. He echoes that sentiment to Jiwon, who hums, says they’ve got all night, he can wait for Jaejin to collect himself first. Jaejin sits up suddenly, and Jiwon jolts.

“You wanted me to help you forget—” Jaejin whispers, voice low, and Jiwon bites his lip, surprised at how arousing Jaejin’s voice could sound, “—so _let_ me.”

Jiwon responds by grinding in Jaejin’s lap, and kisses Jaejin, open-mouthed. Jaejin breaks the kiss so that he can reach for the bedside drawer, and takes out a jar of oil. It smells pleasant, very much like the flowers used in Jiwon’s bath. Jaejin flips Jiwon over, so he’s lying on his back. Jiwon looks beautiful like this, Jaejin finds himself thinking, but it’s more of a confirmation than a realization. Jiwon spreads his legs, as if growing impatient at Jaejin’s leisurely pace, but remembers that he’s surrendered control to Jaejin.

Jaejin coats his fingers with the oil, and Jiwon lets out a long exhale, finally surrendering completely. He lets out a ragged gasp when Jaejin inserts a finger into him. It’s been a while since they’ve done anything remotely like this, and Jaejin is determined to let Jiwon enjoy it as much as he can. He moves his finger in and out of Jiwon slowly, then inserts another finger, working him open. Jiwon’s breaths grow more laboured. He’s starting to feel full, but fuck, it’s not enough. It’s hardly enough.

“M-more,” Jiwon mumbles, head arching a little off the bed. Jaejin pulls both fingers out quickly, and Jiwon whines, suddenly feeling empty. Jaejin leans over him, a feral look in his eyes. “Then you’ll have more. You’ll have enough for you to remember nothing but me inside you and little else,” Jaejin growls, before he moves to nip at a spot below Jiwon’s shoulder. Jiwon moans, body curling. He coats his cock with the oil, and lifts Jiwon’s legs, letting him curl around his waist, and he slowly enters Jiwon, who bites his lower lip so hard it might bruise.

He starts slow, letting Jiwon get used to it, since it’s been a while. Jiwon’s eyes flutter shut, toes curling. He picks up the pace when Jiwon stills. Jaejin doesn’t want Jiwon to be still, but wants him to curl and writhe in ecstasy. He pistons into Jiwon, whose back is arching, hands stretched to grip the sheets for support. Jaejin moves his arms to restrain Jiwon’s wrists, and Jiwon moans at the restraint.

Jaejin lowers his head, lips by Jiwon’s ear. “Good?” he asks, hips still moving, fucking deeper into Jiwon. Jiwon mewls, unable to form anything coherent. His mind is foggy, and all he sees is Jaejin, hair pleasantly matted, eyes focused on Jiwon as if there’s nothing else in the world. Jaejin lifts Jiwon up so they’re flush against each other, and Jiwon almost automatically moves on his own, Jaejin groaning at the sight of Jiwon rotating his hips, tight around Jaejin. Jaejin can sense he’s getting tired, and he’s close too, as his movements become more disjointed. “Touch yourself,” Jaejin grunts, surprised at his own brazenness. Jiwon complies, moving his hand to touch himself, Jaejin still fucking into him.

“Good,” Jaejin praises him, and Jiwon lets out another jagged moan. “Now come,” Jaejin says, slowing down his movements, moving one hand to help stroke Jiwon off. And not long after, with Jaejin’s deft hand, Jiwon comes as well, with a loud mewl, head arched back. He feels as if his bones have become liquid, and his head lolls against Jaejin’s shoulder, Jaejin hearing his laboured breathing next to his ear. He slowly pulls out of Jiwon, and pulls him down to lie next to him. Jiwon’s eyes are shut, and he’s still panting. He feels sticky, but he doesn’t mind. All that matters is Jiwon’s relief, and Jaejin is glad that he could give Jiwon that.

Jiwon slowly opens his eyes, coming back to his senses, and Jaejin is lying on his side, looking at him with soft eyes. Jiwon can’t help but stroke Jaejin’s cheek with his hand. “Was that...okay?” Jaejin asks, voice soft. Jiwon nods, expression looking very sated. “Thank you for that,” Jiwon murmurs, snuggling close to Jaejin’s side. Jaejin moves an arm around Jiwon, pulling him in to kiss him on the forehead.

“For you, my king, anything,” Jaejin murmurs, and Jiwon shuts his eyes, letting the night take him. He has Jaejin, who’d give anything, anything for him, and deep in his heart, more than a palace, hundreds of servants, more than a whole empire, that’s really all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> also this fic might be a thesis arguing that jiwon _can_ be a bottom. 
> 
> and we'll return to the usual jiwon/mino programming...once a plot bunny hops in ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
